Kagerou Days
by Wisely-san
Summary: C'était une simple journée d'été... Qui a tourné au cauchemar. Se répétant inlassablement. Rien ne stoppe la brume après tout. HongIce


**Hello people ! Ca faisait longtemps ! -Enfin, pas tellement mais bon- Un nouveau HongIce sur le fandom français 8D**

**Je suis ici pour... Non, pas pour compter les papillons-Aizen que vous voyez dans votre jardin u_u -Seuls ceux qui ont lu les scans de Bleach peuvent comprendre et encore-. En réalité, je suis là pour vous montrer ce que je viens d'écrire... En 3-4 malheureuses petites heures ^^ Vous vous en foutez ? Ça m'étonne pas u_u**

**Que dire d'autre ? C'est pas joyeux, joyeux... Bah, vous allez peut-être vous payez un fou rire, mais c'est pas écrit pour ça u_u -Oui, je suis la seule à rire quand mes personnages préférés meurent... Mais c'est pas ma faute ! - **

**Personnages : Hong-Kong -c'est le narrateur- ; Iceland -l'autre garçon- ; Mention de Male!Hungary -Daniel- et de Corée -Yong Soo-**

**DISCLAMER : Hetalia ne m'appartiens toujours pas... C'est triste..**

**Enjoy ~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Kagerou Days**

**.**

Durant un chaud jour d'été, un jeune garçon tenait contre sa poitrine le corps d'un autre garçon. Le sang couvrait de plus en plus le sol au fur et à mesure que le garçon pleurait et criait aux passants de chercher de l'aide pour celui qui était maintenant mort. Une forme floue se tenait dans la foule. Elle semblait être un garçon aux cheveux blancs, mais ses cheveux étaient couverts par une capuche noire. Il sembla dire quelque chose avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

**OoOoO**

Le quinze août, à midi et demi dans l'après-midi, le temps était incroyable agréable. Pas un seul nuage ne se trouvait dans le vaste ciel bleu. Rien du tout. Juste un ciel azur dégagé et le soleil qui brillait. Une journée d'été habituelle.

Les rayons du soleil étaient éblouissants. Après tout, c'étaient les heures les plus chaudes de la journée, ce n'était donc pas étonnant.

Et moi, je m'ennuyais seul, donc je suis sorti avec toi dehors. Nous nous trouvions dans un parc, parlant de tout et de rien ou en nous taisant et en appréciant la compagnie silencieuse de l'autre comme nous avions coutume de le faire.

_- Mais tu sais, je hais les étés_, murmuras-tu tandis que tu tenais cet étrange oiseau dans tes bras.

Il me semble que tu m'avais dit que c'était un macareux ou un truc dans le genre. Une sorte d'oiseau du nord. Tu l'avais nommé 'Mr. Puffin' je crois. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un nom étrange pour un oiseau. Mais quand je te l'ai fait remarqué tu m'as lancé un regard noir et ne m'a plus adressé la parole jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse et t'offres de la réglisse. Ce souvenir me fait sourire.

Je t'ai regardé étonné devant tes paroles. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de me dire ce genre de choses. En voyant mon air surpris, tu m'offres un de tes rares sourires. J'aime de te voir sourire.

Nous avons décidé de partir du parc pour nous promener un peu dans la ville quand ton oiseau s'est enfui. Tu t'es alors précipité pour le poursuivre et le rattraper avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive à cet oiseau que tu adores. Un cadeau de ton grand-frère il me semble. Et cet oiseau s'est posé au milieu de la voie au moment où le feu est devenu d'un rouge éclatant.

Je me suis précipité à ta suite pour te stopper mais c'était déjà trop tard. Tu as entendu un bruit et tu t'es retourné. Le camion est passé à toute allure et te heurta. Ton sang gicla partout. Le sol, le trottoir, les panneaux, tout était couvert de ton sang pourpre. Je t'ai vu tomber sur le sol, comme au ralenti.

Je suffoquais. Ton odeur mêlée à celle de ton sang est juste insupportable. Je ne comprends rien.

Ton corps étendu au milieu de la chaussée sans vie me donnait la nausée.

En face, de l'autre côté de la rue se trouvait une forme floue, comme une brume qui souriait et me dit :

_- Tout est vrai._

Cette silhouette me ressemblait beaucoup, sauf les cheveux qui sont blancs et le sourire que cette chose arborait.

Je n'en pouvait plus. La chaleur, cette accident. Cela eût raison de moi. C'est en entendant le chant des cigales que tout est devenu noir autour de moi. Je me suis évanoui.

**OoOoO**

Dans une salle pleines d'horloges dont les aiguilles tournaient sans discontinuer, la chose entra. Un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles. Il posa la main sur une des horloges et y laissa une trace de sang avant de quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

**OoOoO**

Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit à cause du tic tac de l'horloge. Quelle heure est-il ? Je regardais mon portable posé à côté de ma tête avec un air perdu. Je le prends pour voir l'heure. Quatorze août. Midi passé. Tout ceci était donc un rêve.

Un soupire de soulagement passa mes lèvres. J'avais vraiment eût peur de te perdre. Mais, je me suis aussi souvenu du chant des cigales. Ce n'est pas étonnant, nous sommes en été. Mais, ce chant avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Nous nous sommes retrouvé à ce même parc. Tout exactement comme dans mon rêve.

_- Tu sais, c'est un peu étrange, mais hier, en rêve, nous nous promenions dans ce même parc_, t'ai-je dit.

Tu n'as pas relevé et nous nous sommes encore levés pour quitter cet endroit. Ton oiseau s'est encore échappé. Tu commença à t'élancer à sa suite quand je t'ai attrapé le poignet. J'avais peur que la scène de mon rêve de se produise. Ça t'as stoppé en plein élan et tu m'as regardé en attendant une explication.

_- Nous devrions rentrer maintenant_, t'ai-je dis.

Tu as hoché la tête et nous avons commencé à rentrer chez nous. Je gardais quand même un œil sur toi, j'allais tout faire pour que ce que j'avais vu en rêve de ne reproduise pas. Il n'en était pas question.

Mais, ce n'était pas si simple. À un embranchement, tous les passants autour de nous avaient la tête levée vers le ciel et hurlaient quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

Tu continua d'avancer quand je me suis arrêté. À ce moment une barre d'acier est tombée du ciel, droit sur toi et a transpercé ton corps de part en part.

Ton sang recouvrit de nouveau la chaussée sous mon regard horrifié. J'avais tout fait pour que tu ne meurs pas, mais j'avais de nouveau échoué. J'entendis vaguement les passants hurler devant une telle scène. C'était improbable. Combien de chance y avait-il pour que cette barre s'écrase sur toi ?

Je n'entendais pas les passants. Mais tes cris résonnaient à mes oreilles comme si tu avais crié dans un micro et que j'avais l'oreille collée à l'enceinte.

De nouveau cette brume est apparue. Je me suis élancée vers lui pour lui arracher ce sourire mais il est passé à côté de moi en riant et en me disant, inlassablement :

_- Ce n'est pas un rêve !_

Il se retrouva devant moi, cet affreux sourire collé sur son visage. Je me détournais alors de lui pour te voir. Ma vision se fait de plus en plus imprécise. Je crois te voir sourire avant de sombrer dans le noir une nouvelle fois.

**OoOoO**

Je me suis de nouveau réveillé dans ma chambre. J'étais complétement paniqué. Je me suis habillé rapidement pour te retrouvé. Jamais je n'avais été à ce point inquiet ou terrifié.

Je t'ai retrouvé dans ce parc. Comme dans chacun de mes rêves. Tu m'as souris en me voyant arrivé mais, j'ai préféré attrapé ta main pour te traîner loin de ce lieu maudit. Tu ne comprenais pas, mais j'ai continué de te tirer toujours plus loin, sans répondre à tes questions.

Je t'ai fait monter à ma suite sur un pont. Je pensais que là, rien ne t'arriverais et que tu ne mourrais pas comme dans les 'rêves' que je n'ai pas cessé de faire.

Arrivé en haut, j'ai de nouveau vu cette brume qui m'a sourit. Effrayé, je l'ai regardé avant de baisser les yeux sur toi pour te voir glisser sur la dernière marche et dévaler les marches. Tu as tendu ta main vers moi, l'air surpris. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Tu t'es écrasé au sol dans une nouvelle marre de sang.

Encore. Encore et toujours. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Rien si ce n'est m'évanouir à chaque fois que je te vois mort.

**OoOoO**

Dans cette salle aux horloges, la plupart ne tournent plus et montre des images de tout mes rêves.

Le temps passe, inlassablement.

Je n'en peux plus. J'ai beau me boucher les oreilles, fermer les yeux. Essayer tout ce que je peux. Ce cauchemar semble sans fin. Je suis impuissant.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de m'évanouir dans cette chaleur moqueuse pendant que la brume emportait loin de moi ton sourire si rare.

Ce phénomène se répète encore et encore. Sans s'arrêter. Je l'ai compris depuis bien longtemps.

Dans cette salle aux horloges, elles sont presque toutes couvertes de sang. Une est encore immaculée.

Je me vois courir après toi lorsque tu as couru après ton oiseau la première fois.

Dans ce genre d'histoire, je sais qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule fin. Pour mettre fin à cette perpétuelle journée d'été...

Je me suis souvenu tout nos moments passés ensemble. Le jours où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu venait d'arriver ici et tu ne connaissais personne. En cours, on t'as placé à côté de moi, on a donc commencé à parlé et on a vite sympathisé. Au fur et à mesure, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas cesser d'évoluer. Tu passais du temps avec Daniel et Yong Soo, normal, après tout tout les quatre nous passions notre temps ensemble. Mais j'avoue que dès fois, j'ai été jaloux de la complicité que tu pouvais avoir avec ces deux-là. C'est pour ça qu'un jour j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je t'ai dit ce que je ressentait. Tu as rougis comme une tomate. C'était vraiment trop mignon. Puis tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes en me disant que tu m'aimais. Je ne pensais pas que je puisse être à ce point heureux.

Mais, en ce moment, je vais juste faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'on arrête de t'arracher à moi.

Je te pousse loin de la trajectoire du camion. Et il me percute de plein fouet. Mais malgré cela, je sourie. J'ai réussi à te protéger, alors pourquoi être triste ?

Je chute longtemps sous tes yeux horrifiés. Cette fois, ce n'est pas ton sang qui tâche le bitume, c'est le mien. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Tout est flou.

La brume me regarde, l'air surpris de mon acte. Je sourie tout en tombant et lui dit :

_- C'est bien fait pour toi._

Puis, je m'écrase au sol, alors que tes yeux pleins de larmes me supplient de ne pas mourir. Mais, je ne peux plus survivre. C'était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

La chose pleure aussi, je ne sait pas pourquoi. Il regarde mon corps sur le bitume, les larmes dévalant les joues pâles de cette illusion.

Je te vois debout à côté de mon corps, mais quelque chose me trouble. À tes côtés se trouve une silhouette floue et sombre. Tu as l'air horrifié mais cette silhouette... Je ne sais pas.. Je la regarde et je comprends. Toi aussi tu voyais une chose brumeuse.

Mais, ce jour d'été a pris fin aujourd'hui. J'espère avoir réussi à stopper ce cycle infernal.

**OoOoO**

Dans la salle des horloges, toutes sont brisées. Les aiguilles ne tournent plus et les sang sec s'efface en même temps qu'elles se brisent.

Mais, la brume qui se trouvait aux côtés du garçon aux cheveux blancs depuis le début de cette histoire entre dans cette maudite pièce, pose doucement ses mains sur les horloges et les brise. Une à une. Doucement.

**OoOoO**

Le quatorze août, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se réveilla sur son lit, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Il s'adossa à sa fenêtre et dit pendant que ses larmes dévalaient doucement ses joues porcelaines :

_- J'ai échoué cette fois encore..._

Son macareux sur les genoux le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension. Sur son lit se trouvaient pleins de peluches, principalement des macareux et des pandas.

C'est alors qu'une étrange silhouette apparut à ses côtés et s'approcha de lui, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

La journée n'était pas encore finie. Après tout, elle ne faisait que commencer.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Alors ~ C'était comment ?**

**Ouais bon, en ce moment, Vocaloid ça m'inspire beaucoup... Peut-être même trop xD**

**Enfin, la vidéo :**

**http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 81Y_jjy1Mqw&feature= related**

**Mon prochain écrit sera soit un LadoGel, soit un KorUs, soit un BulRo ^^ Ou un autre HongIce xD Parce que y en a pas assez sur ce fandom ! Ou peut-être même un RuJa...**

**Bref !**

**Reviews please ~**


End file.
